This is a phase I and pharmacokinetic study of increasing dose combination of BCNU (carmustine, a standard alkylating agent) and Temozolomide (an investigational alkylating agent). The maximum tolerated dose, the dose limiting toxicities, pharmacokinetics, and effects of the combination on ATase activity will be determined.